


Reversed Hierophant

by Kruger_Crows



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romance, Violence, canon divergent from CtA, courting, hardened Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruger_Crows/pseuds/Kruger_Crows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Canon divergent of Conquering the Ambassador] Rejected by Josephine in Val Royeaux, Ayre finds herself utterly embarrassed and crushed. Upon her return to Skyhold, she isolates herself and tried to forget. However, a certain Seeker isn't happy with that, and wants to comfort her friend. [Featuring: Hardened Ayre]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hard Path

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set within the universe of Conquering the Ambassador, and is canon divergent from it. All events from before the 8th chapter of CtA have happened, except for Ayre presenting her thoughts of Cassandra as a sister. Other than that, the canon of CtA stands for this story! Think of it as with Leliana becoming hardened, or remaining softened? CtA features the softened Ayre, while this story features an Ayre that is hardened.
> 
> The Hierophant Education means - Upright: Alliance, captivity, inspiration, marriage, mercy, religion, servitude. Reversed: Concord, good understanding, over kindness, restriction, society, status quo.
> 
> And if you were curious, Ayre best fits the tarot card of The Fool. The Fool is unmolded potential, pure and innocent, neither positive nor negative yet containing the possibility of both. He is the unconditioned soul about to come into manifestation for the first time to start learning the lessons of the world. Though everyone calls him a Fool, he does not pay them any attention, and he simply goes on his way. Certainly what they say can be justified, since his ignorance of the world can lead him to do things that more experienced people would never imagine. But in these things he can find knowledge and enlightenment. He does not care what others think or say about him, because he knows that what he is doing is right for him.

_**Reversed Hierophant** _

_**A Hard Path** _

* * *

"Why do this? Why risk everything we've built; Why risk  _your life_?!"

Ayre swallowed harshly, grip tightening on the hilt of the rapier. She had been sure of herself days ago, but now this seemed like the worst idea she had ever made in her life. Not only had she publicly embarrassed herself, but she had embarrassed  _Josephine_.

"...Apparently, I didn't think this through." Ayre bowed her head, feeling completely scolded.

"Apparently not." Josephine spat over her shoulder, worry cementing her decision. She turned to face Ayre, voice stern even if her eyes betrayed her feelings. "Since we can't see each other until the betrothal is annulled… We'd best end things on a more permanent basis."

Ayre looked absolutely crushed, the crowd gasping with surprise at the public break-up. She could only stare in shock as Otranto stepped forward.

"If you are no longer spoken for, Lady Montilyet, why abandon our engagement?" He asked, voice as smooth as velvet.

Ayre glared in disgust, scoffing. "You think she'll marry  _you_?"

"Yes… Will you marry me?" Otranto knelt down, bowing deeply.

"I'm not marrying either of you!" Josephine shouted, turning her back and striding off feverishly. Ayre desperately wanted to chase her, but felt it best to leave the ambassador to cool off.

She had definitely seen this going another way…

"Well… that appears to be the end of that. A draw, then?" Otranto asked of Ayre's back, the noble woman having turned to hide her grief.

Anger sparked in the Inquisitor's eyes, and she whirled on the Antivan man violently. She swung her rapier in an arc, the wind whistling as it was cut. "I will have satisfaction, Otranto! One way or another." She hissed, an anger between them not born of this duel.

"Ha! Let no fight go unfinished then, Inquisitor? Well then, have at you!" Otranto eagerly returned to the duel, rapier's causing sparks between them. Ayre fought back with more precision, over powering the noble man easily.

Fade-touched viridian scanned the remaining crowd, deducing that Josephine had indeed left. Good; What she had planned, she would hate for the ambassador to see, even if she had broken her heart.

Another riposte tore through Otranto's tunic, and Ayre gave a wicked swing of her rapier. She slit Otranto's throat, blood spurting onto her coat as she kicked him down. "The Otrantos are a family of backstabbers who have cheated the Terrazas. They should only have  _dreamt_  of their noble son being struck down by the Inquisitor." She spat down to him, tossing the rapier away.

"Looks like I win this bout… I'll set aside some coin to pay for a dignitary to attend your funeral." Her last words to a dying man uttered, Ayre walked off. What a fool she had been…

* * *

Ayre hid away in her quarters, feeling a fevered guilt deep in her belly. She had been avoiding Josephine, and her other advisors all day. Cassandra too had been turned away; It was to the point where Leliana mused over entering through her balcony. But, perhaps their Inquisitor only needed privacy… Maker knows she barely got any.

Though, the reason Ayre was hiding away was far more shameful than just having been spurned. Her courtship of Josephine had ended so abruptly; She had thought the Antivan would find her dueling Otranto to be… brave, perhaps even romantic? She had  _murdered_  Otranto, and knew that all of Skyhold had been told. She was embarrassed, and nursing her wounds.

When Josephine finally confessed the events at Val Royeaux, everyone had been rather stunned. The ambassador had… rejected their Inquisitor? "You loved her." Leliana narrowed her eyes in accusation, and Josephine sighed.

"I did… but perhaps it is better this way. Now, we won't be distracted."

Cassandra winced from the callous statement, though Josephine had delivered it politely. "I will go see if she is alright." The seeker sighed, tossing Leliana a glance. The spymaster nodded; Together, they would deal with this.

* * *

Surprised at the knocking on her door, Ayre grimaced as she considered a visitor. "Inquisitor? It's Cassandra." The accented voice was soft, but still sharp.

The redheaded noble sighed and descended the steps to unlock the door, opening it barely. "I assume you've heard, then?" With the elder woman giving a nod, Ayre sighed and let her in.

"It was… childish of me to challenge Otranto to a duel." She was heartbroken; brows pulling down in sadness.

"I… do not think so." Cassandra argued softly, shutting the door behind herself. "I had followed you. I watched the bout, and thought it was… an act of utter romance and passion in itself. I was most surprised when Josephine rejected you."

Ayre covered her face, sitting heavily on the couch. "You…  _saw_  all of that?" How much did the seeker see? Did she see her kill him?

"I did." Cassandra neared her, urging to meet her gaze with silence. Eventually, the Inquisitor's hands fell; viridian eyes misty and sun-kissed skin flush with shame. "You should not be embarrassed; It was a declaration of love."

"A love not returned." Ayre pursed her lips, sighing again. "Perhaps it's for the best… There is someone else vying for the affections of my heart, though they are unknowing to this."

"Someone else?" Cassandra quirked a brow, expecting an explanation. Ayre instead seemed to pull away, shaking her head.

"Ah, I shouldn't say anymore. I don't plan to confess." The redhead stood, wringing her hands as she made way to her mantle.

"If I had just…  _listened_  to her." The younger woman sighed roughly, knocking over one of her trinkets. It smashed immediately upon contact, spurring Cassandra to stand.

"It was a mistake. I still think it one of the most romantic things I have seen in my life." The seeker softly admitted, resting a hand against the younger's back. She felt Ayre tense, but held her stance.

"...Cassandra, do you remember when I ordered Varric to finish the latest chapter of Swords and Shields?"

"...Begrudgingly." The seeker flushed, unsure what this had to do with their conversation.

Ayre glanced over her shoulder, holding the older woman's gaze. "I didn't just do it for your… enjoyment. I wanted to see you blush again." The noble had a glimmer of hope in her fade-touched gaze…

"...It's me?" Cassandra softly asked, gaining a cautious nod from the Inquisitor. Utterly baffled, the seeker kept quiet even as Ayre turned her back again.

"I've… always had an attraction to you, and perhaps took more joy in everyone thinking we were together than I admitted." The Inquisitor rubbed the nape of her neck, seeming fairly embarrassed.

"How could I ever compete with any suitors you've had?" Ayre asked, stepping away and ceasing their contact. "How would I ever  _impress_ you?"

"...You should know, I admire you greatly." Cassandra confessed, prompting the younger to turn around. The seeker seemed flustered, which wasn't new, but she also seemed determined.

"...You admire me?" Ayre seemed to think that impossible, thick brows furrowed.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Cassandra realized that this almost echoed a previous conversation, though now she was on Ayre's side of it.

"Yes." The Inquisitor seemed to realize as well, and chuckled softly. "You have done so much, by choice… I feel as though I am merely circumstantial." She gazed down at her palm, the mark sparking to life with attention.

Cassandra followed her gaze, frowning from the words and the visage of the anchor. Sickly green light drew up along Ayre's arm, the redhead pushing her sleeve up to show. The mark ended just below the crook of her elbow, and Cassandra noticed that the younger's arm shook ever so faintly.

"You lied to me." The seeker accused, gently grasping Ayre's wrist. The redhead furrowed her brows, until she remembered.

"When I said it didn't hurt? Well… maybe it was a half lie. It is a different kind of pain. The anchor sets my nerves… aflame." Ayre explained softly, finding this situation a less awkward than she had imagined. Cassandra's fingertips stroked up and down the underbelly of her arm; From the crook of her elbow to her very palm.

"It's warm." The seeker spoke, surprised at the feel of the mark against her skin. Ayre quirked a soft smile, nodding.

"It is… usually it's a cold pain." The redhead struggled to describe it. "Like holding ice for too long it starts to burn." Ayre chuckled softly, watching the mark respond to Cassandra's touch.

"That reminds me of Haven." The seeker murmured, gently closing her hand around the younger's. She led her back to the couch, settling them both down again. Ayre seemed completely at her mercy, and perhaps she was.

"Does it? You mean when I was wandering through the storm for hours? I'm honestly surprised I didn't die." Ayre mused, though watched Cassandra closely. She had expected the seeker to go running from her confession, and yet it seemed the opposite; Cassandra was still stroking her arm as she spoke.

"You did. It was but for a moment, but you took such a long, last breath… We found you just as you did so, and it chilled my heart to the core." The older woman murmured, hand clasping tight atop the mark.

"I died?" Ayre quirked a brow, leaning in. Cassandra caught her eyes, and nodded gravely.

"We were able to bring you back, but you were almost frozen. In a tent, we stripped you.  _I_ stripped you, and laid with you underneath ten furs."

"...Were you bare as well?" Ayre cocked a brow, her gaze straying from Cassandra's eyes to draw down. She felt the seeker's fingers underneath her chin, and flushed when she was forced to meet her gaze again. "I-I apologize, I just-"

"I was bare." Cassandra confirmed, lips quirking into a teasing smirk. "Do not apologize for finding me desirable and wishing to see what armor and cloth hide."

"You do have a way with words, Seeker." Ayre murmured, gazing strongly into dark eyes. The fire was dying down; Darkness overtaking the light of the room.

The Inquisitor wet her lips, clearing her throat softly. "Forgive me for needing an answer, but-" The seeker's mouth claimed hers, fade-touched viridian widening. The kiss was over far too soon, with Ayre still staring in surprise.

"I… was that to calm me down, again?" She asked, tasting Cassandra on her lips. The elder woman chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"No. It was an answer, and because I love you."

Ringing in her ears began, and Ayre had to catch herself from swooning. "I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Cassandra quirked a sharp brow, seeming amused. She leaned in, the hand that had cupped Ayre's chin slipping to cradle the nape of her neck. "I love you."

"When… When did you even notice me, like that?" Ayre was confusing, having thought her attention for the seeker to be entirely one-sided.

"It was… a multitude of things." Cassandra seemed bashful, but the encouraging smile from the younger let her continue. She stroked the back of Ayre's neck as she spoke, enjoying the soft feel of crimson and sunkissed skin.

"Your gentle care for my beliefs, and yours that coincided. Haven… You risked your life for us all, even when I begged you not to." Ayre's eyes were half-lidded, it was clear the Inquisitor enjoyed the closeness very much.

"Then… Val Royeaux. Even though the public display was not for me, I… imagined that it could be. I felt such a swell in my chest, and…"

"A heat, pooling in your lower stomach?" Ayre dared not think it true, and even expected a reprimand. Instead, she felt Cassandra's lips brush her own again.

"Far more than just a heat… A whirling forge of molten lava." The seeker admitted, feeling the blush spreading across Ayre's face. She chuckled, knowing that the Inquisitor must still be so confused.

"Would you… like for me to court you?" Ayre asked, feeling her entire body tremble.

"I would. But, not now. You need to heal yourself from Lady Montilyet's decision, and learn that I am unlike her."

"I could never compare you to her. You are so… remarkable." Ayre murmured, gingerly testing the water on another kiss. It was returned hungrily, with the seeker almost doing more.

"I should go… before this visit lingers on and becomes an overnight stay." Cassandra teased, happy to see the blush worsen.

"I love you, Ayre."

"...I love you, too."

* * *

**AN: I admit, I may have fallen in love with the idea of Ayre/Cassandra halfway through CtA. As I said before, RH is canon divergent from CtA; They are two different stories with the same Inquisitor. Ayre is the same in both, except for thinking of Cassandra as her sister in RH. I hope you've enjoyed this, and please comment! I will be updating both stories regularly!**


	2. Ardent Embodiment

**Reversed Hierophant**

**Ardent Embodiment**

* * *

When morning came, the Inquisitor was still quite stunned. Having slept on her couch, the noble stretched and shook herself off. "Well... That was one hard day." Ayre murmured to herself, glancing at her left arm. The mark glowed gently, still just spread to below the crook of her elbow. It flared to life with her attention; pulling something just under the surface.

Was there more power to be had? More purpose than just closing or opening these rifts? She mused on this for a long while before shaking herself out of it. It wouldn't do to dwell on what power she possessed in her palm; It was just a tool.

But was  _she_ also a tool? No, she was far more than just that. Corypheus was the tool; Slave to his own pride and arrogance. She would use that to her advantage.

For now, there was a modicum of peace. Skyhold was quiet even with there being rumors of her and Josephine's split. Ayre's face went flush, the Inquisitor embarrassed once more.

There was a bright side; Cassandra Pentaghast. She still couldn't believe the seeker knew and returned her feelings… It was almost like a fairytale. Consumed in thought, she almost jumped upon noticing another occupant in her quarters.

"...Leliana." Ayre tested the waters softly, turning to face her spymaster.

To her credit, Leliana at least looked sympathetic. "Josephine told us." She spoke gently, toying with the fingers of her glove. A nervous habit perhaps?

"Ah. I would have thought word would have reached from Val Royeaux earlier than that." Ayre murmured, rubbing the nape of her neck. She remembered Cassandra doing the same the night before, clearing her throat to remain stoic.

This was a serious issue… "Leliana? Remember when you told me what would happen if I broke Josephine's heart?"

"...I do." Leliana sighed, letting her arms hang down.

"Was there ever a reverse to that; If she broke my heart? Will you pin her smallclothes to the chantry board again? Or… that thing, with the ball of twine, a ruler and a handkerchief?" Ayre let the words sink in before she smirked.

"Oh! You are joking…" Leliana chuckled, letting the tension roll from her shoulders. "I'm glad to see you aren't…"

"Well, I'm a little hurt… But I can understand it." Ayre shrugged, crossing her arms. "It was foolish, and perhaps you were right."

Leliana winced faintly, sighing. "I didn't want to be right, you know." The older woman strode closer, clasping a hand over Ayre's shoulder.

"I know." The Inquisitor smiled, patting over the thick glove. "So, how long do you think Josephine will be avoiding me?"

"Well, you were her first- Don't give me that look." Leliana narrowed her eyes, Ayre relaxing back from a scandalous expression. "Not like  _that_. I think she's mostly embarrassed over  _her_  outburst."

"Really?" If she hadn't have confessed to Cassandra, she may have tried to rekindle with Josephine. Ayre felt a twinge of shame before she pushed it away. It was over, that was clear.

"Well, I'll be sure to… try and talk to her. We can smooth it all out." Ayre promised, stepping back from Leliana. "For now, I think it's best I avoid her. Until I can think of exactly what to say."

"That may be best." The elder smiled, squeezing her arm gently as she went to leave. The Inquisitor sighed softly, peering out from her balcony.

"This is going to be tough."

* * *

The weather over Skyhold was fair; No snow nor rain to drizzle down. The air was chilled but the sun shone down to warm all those graced below it. Cassandra had been awake for some time; She had trained and already washed up.

Now in the smithy, she regarded her sword for damage. It was a fine tool, but the straight edges too often gave way to nicks and battle scars of its own.

She had a new weapon for the field, of course. Ayre had gifted her it; An axe of silverite and veridium. It was a magnificent weapon; She had easily felled over a hundred knights and it hadn't even a scratch.

From what she was aware, Ayre had made it herself to boot. It was the finest weapon she had ever had. Training weapons would still need care, of course.

As Cassandra hammered out the hot steel of the sword to fix it, she felt a draft of cool air. Sighing contentedly, she glanced over her shoulder.

The door had been opened, and Ayre froze at being spotted. The seeker chuckled, plunging the sword into the water to cool.

Ayre grinned, relaxing as she approached. "Good morning…" She seemed to struggle and lose a resolve; Brows furrowing as sunkissed skin turned dusky rose.

"...Seeker Pentaghast?" She weakly finished, lifting a hand to plant to her cheek. Cassandra cocked a fine brow, realizing that the Inquisitor may have just tried to-

"Did you… try to give me a petname?" The Nevarran royal smirked at Ayre's increased embarrassment.

"You… don't really seem the type for it." Ayre grinned, shaking herself off. "I doubt you'd approve of me calling you  _princess_  either." She teased, edging closer cautiously.

"I won't hit you." Cassandra teased back, though gently slapped her arm.

"You lied!" Ayre seemed mockingly shocked, holding her bare arm.

"Seems I have." The seeker chuckled, returning her attention to the sword. "I wouldn't like to be reminded of my bloodline every time I see you."

"Mm… I understand." The Inquisitor smiled, leaning against one of the beams. "I don't really take you for the sort of woman who would want a petname."

The seeker chuckled, setting the sword away once she had dried the blade. "What would you have me call you?" She quirked a brow, sizing Ayre up.

The redhead flushed, clearing her throat as she looked away. "Let's see… Herald of Andraste is popular." She teased, earning a shove to her shoulder. "Alright, alright… Other than decadently good-looking? Oh, that's a mouthful, though-"

Cassandra shoved her again, this time following the motion with her body. "You are far too cheeky." The seeker spoke low, the sounds of the forge covering over for all but Ayre. Not that there was anyone else inside, thankfully.

"I can't have you calling me that." Ayre teased, finding herself pleasantly flush with the older woman. "They'll either stare at my face or my arse." Her light accent coiled along the words, leaving connotations with coyness where they were not before.

"I can't have that, now can I?" Cassandra asked lowly, but pulled away before more could be done. "You are making it very hard to keep my promise."

"Promise? Oh, yes…" Ayre cleared her throat, chuckling. The promise of Cassandra not doing more until she had healed herself from Josephine…

The Inquisitor stepped with the older woman, following her towards a wall. "It isn't as though I have to… heal. More, I just need to talk to her. Everything within my mind is settled perfectly."

"Is that so?" Cassandra eyed her up with a fair amount of consideration, leaning back against the wall. Her hands clasped behind herself, she rose a fine brow as Ayre closed the distance this time.

Fade-touched viridescent eyes bore cheekily into a darker gaze; A palm propped against the stone by Cassandra's head. Ayre leaned into it, the distance between them almost nonexistent.

" _Would you ever let me see you with your hair down?"_ The light accent was quieted, almost a hush. Now it was Cassandra's turn to focus completely, as if she hadn't already been enamored by the younger.

"Of course I would." Glancing to the still ajar door, Cassandra grasped the scarf around Ayre's shoulders. The redhead quirked a brow, being tugged towards the door. She played along, walking closer as the seeker shut the door with her body.

"Mm… When?" The younger grinned, the two returning to their earlier pose. Cassandra gave a wicked smirk, and Ayre's cheeks darkened.

"Only after, then?" The Inquisitor teased, spurring Cassandra to laugh softly.

"You won't be waiting long." The seeker implied, nearing Ayre for little more than a brush of lips before she exited the smithy. Staring at where Cassandra had been, the redhead exhaled sharply and straightened herself up.

"Well…" Ayre lowly chuckled, waiting until her surprise faded before following. The Nevarran royal was nowhere to be found, and she wet her lips. "Two can play this game, Cassandra…"

* * *

"Varric?" Ayre sought him out in the great hall, finding the dwarf at a table writing. "More of that story about me, I hope?" She teased, taking the chair at his side.

"Inquisitor." He smirked, passing it over. "It actually is. Everyone heard about the split; Comeback stories make the best sellers."

Ayre frowned, unsure if she wanted to read. Glancing down, the Inquisitor prepared herself for an emotional suckerpunch.

' _While a love unreturned would have stopped many, the Inquisitor laughs in the face of rejection. She has wielded blades and staves; weapons so fierce mankind should have never created nor witnessed the monstrosities themselves. Ayre Trevelyan is a name for the ages; The woman herself will soon no doubt be legend.'_

"Oh." The Inquisitor passed the pages back, pleased. Taking a slow look around, Ayre leaned forward with a smirk. "You can also put something in there about a beautiful seeker."

"I knew it!" Varric triumphantly grinned, already setting ink to parchment. "Let me know when it's public, I'd love to see the seeker's face with you around."

"Anything." Ayre chuckled, standing from the table. "Ah, I did come here for a reason. Master Tethras, it seems your romance serial is lacking something…"

"I think I know what you're driving at… Next chapter, it'll be there." Varric winked, the two parting ways for now.

So close to Josephine's office… The Inquisitor rubbed over a bare arm, squaring her shoulders. Well, this can only be done with finesse!

Throwing the door open, carefully even still, Ayre strode in with a flourish. Josephine jumped, whipping her wrist from inside one of her desk drawers. A thrown dagger stabbed the shoulder cloth of Ayre's coat to a beam, and the redhead froze.

"You have throwing daggers in your desk?" She asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Inquisitor! I am… Please forgive me, my mind is… Well, you already-" Josephine's bumbling was put to rest with a soft chuckle, Ayre taking the dagger from the beam to free herself.

"It's fine, Josephine. You've got impeccable aim. Something tells me you still practice." The younger woman smirked, striding close to return the weapon.

"I do… when I can afford the time." The ambassador eyed her, slipping the dagger back. "Ayre… I think we should talk."

"I think so too." Sitting, the younger woman smoothed her coat out. Josephine caught the mark's spread, frowning tightly.

"We will discuss  _that_ after." The Antivan sighed, Ayre looking down to it with a sheepish grin. Silence overcame them both, no doubt the two struggling to think of their words.

"I know I embarrassed you." Ayre spoke first, shifting in the chair. She crossed her legs, leaning into the plush of the chair's back. "I hadn't deferred to  _any_  of your choices. I had Leliana destroy that contract instead of what you wanted, I held that stupid duel…"

Josephine sighed, shaking her head. "Perhaps it is because I didn't speak up… But, I hold no ill will against you." She smiled, seeing Ayre visibly relax.

"Oh… Well, that's good. Thank you." The Inquisitor chuckled, twiddling her thumbs. "Josephine…"

The Antivan smiled, reaching over to grasp one of the fidgeting hands. "I apologize for my outburst at Val Royeaux." She spoke softly, sighing. "I think we both realized that perhaps our hearts weren't full in it."

"...Perhaps not. Thank you, Josephine. Now, I've taken too much of your time-" Ayre was yanked back down when she stood, looking sheepish.

"We still must discuss the spread of your mark, no?" Josephine smirked, letting her hand go. "When did it start again?" The Inquisitor was not walking out of her office until she got the full story.

* * *

"Emprise du Lion will be our next outing." Ayre confirmed, the war table abuzz with operations. Leliana nodded, penning a quick letter before one of her crows flew off.

"There's an ice dragon somewhere in the vicinity of the east." Cullen warned, trailing a gloved finger along the map. "Some say its presence is why the temperature and weather has turned foul."

"An ice dragon? I've not fought one of those yet…" Ayre grinned to herself, hearing Josephine huff softly.

"While I would usually not advocate dragon slaying, for your  _own_ safety, they are causing an issue. There are exactly three in the whole of Emprise du Lion; They're using it as a breeding ground. If they are allowed to breed, countless dragons will come of it." The ambassador sighed softly, meeting the Inquisitor's eyes.

"Then we'll have three shiny new dragon skulls coming in." Ayre grinned, rubbing her hands together. Cullen grinned and Leliana playfully rolled her eyes.

"We'll await the skulls." The spymaster teased, gently dismissing the Inquisitor with a nod. Bowing her head to the others, Ayre departed from the war room.

Approaching the door to her quarters, Ayre quirked a brow. There was a slip of cloth along the handle, and she recognized it as Cassandra's.

Flushing, the noble glanced around before she took it. Pocketing the cloth, Ayre slipped past the door and up the stairs towards her quarters. Another door… What lay behind that, she wondered?

She was surprised that the seeker was so… flirtatious. Cassandra always seemed happy to be flirted with, but to leave a token at her door? That was bold.

Then again, the older woman was nothing if not bold. Ayre paused at the door which led truly led to her quarters. Taking a shaky breath, the Inquisitor passed through and up the steps.

"I was wondering what was keeping you."

A candle was lit against the darkness, limiting her vision. Ayre's cheeks burned, but she cleared her throat. "We'll be setting off in the morning." She turned, trying to find Cassandra.

She was being playful… How darling. Where could she be hiding- "Ah!" The Inquisitor jumped at touch of a hand on her shoulder.

Cassandra chuckled delightfully, turning the younger woman around to face her. "I hope you're not normally this skittish." The seeker teased, drawing close. She grasped the cloth from Ayre's pocket, stepping back with a smirk.

"I'm not normally hunted by such a beautiful woman." Ayre grinned, watching a splash of pink sprinkle along the elder's cheeks.

"We shall change that." Cassandra wasn't in her normal garb; The seeker dressed down to a simple tunic and leggings. She held the cloth against her tunic, a patch at the hem ripped.

"I thought you might like that." The warrior winked, tucking it back into the rogue's coat pocket. Ayre grinned, nerves high as she was pulled closer by her scarf again.

"I definitely do…" Lips claimed before she could say any more, Ayre held tight to Cassandra. She was thankful for the friendship she had kindled with the older woman, and doubly so that it led to this.

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked against her lips, breath pleasantly cold.

"The bed?" Ayre asked, feeling the seeker chuckle before she realized. "O-oh! We're heading to Emprise du Lion…" She flushed darkly, chuckling herself.

"The first option is infinitely more favorable." Cassandra huffed softly, drawing closer for another kiss. The Inquisitor was absolutely overcome by the teasing and affection, not noticing she was being nudged backward until she was sprawled upon the large bed.

"Oh…" Ayre grinned, leaning up on her elbows. She had never thought that her journey would take her here.  _Here_  being under Cassandra Pentaghast.

But she was not about to complain.

* * *

**AN: Who else thinks that the Seeker is definitely flirty? Reversed Hierophant is going to be a bit darker than CtA, as I have a different plan for it. Please, comment!**


	3. Lover's Fool

**Reversed Hierophant**

**Lover's Fool**

* * *

"Overhead!" The snow was disturbed as the Inquisitor hit the ground, an arrow whistling to cut through where she previously stood. It embedded itself in a templar's eye, blinding him before another took his life.

"Whew… I don't know what's worse; Cold sweat, or hot." Ayre lifted herself up from the frozen ground, giving a faint shiver. She had neglected to bring anything heavier than her sleeveless coat, claiming she could embrace the elements. Clearly, she was just boasting in front of Cassandra.

They hadn't made love the night prior, though they did share the bed. Underneath the seeker and encompassed in such an intimate air, the Inquisitor only shared words with the older woman.

All through the night, they spoke of their pasts; Anything and everything they could think of until the dawn was shared. Remembering fondly the tired look in Cassandra's eyes when they finally turned in, Ayre smiled to herself.

"All blush and piss, who're you screwin'? Can't be Lady Ruffles, what with that whole spat. Or was it some makeup toss?" Sera shouldered Ayre to knock her out of her thoughts, the redhead clearing her throat.

"I don't have to be screwing anyone to be happy." The Inquisitor jabbed a finger, but grinned. "But if I was, you'll never know."

Dorian chuckled at Ayre's side, gently ribbing her. "You'll tell me, won't you, cousin?" He teased, a palm planting to his chest to playfully shove him.

Ayre wasn't sure if Cassandra wanted their relationship to stay secret. She  _had_  told Varric, but no one else was aware. Glancing back to the older woman, mirth was evident in fade-touched eyes.

The seeker slipped her axe into her belt, a small smirk dancing upon her lips as she caught Ayre's gaze. Something sharp struck the redhead's gut, and she had to avert her eyes to suppress it. Something about the seeker made her just want to tackle her into this miserable snow…

"How long will it take to repair the bridge?" Camp was close by; They had been taking their time with Sahrnia and the templars. The prisoners had been freed first, but there was more ground to cover. Sitting by the fire, Ayre warmed her hands by it.

"At least a few more days." Dorian sat next to her, mimicking the action. "Meaning a few more days in this icy hell." The mage quipped, causing the redhead to snicker.

"The frozen wasteland is not so bad." Cassandra sat on another log, peeling off her gloves to tuck away. She had a fur cloak draped over her usual armor; A courtesy of a bear Ayre had graced her with. Not so much 'graced', as led back to her while screaming.

The seeker had to admit, she was quite adept at fighting bears.

"Oh?" Dorian cocked a brow, lifting a hand to his mouth. "My mustache is utterly frozen. How is that not bad?" He grinned, returning his palm to be warmed by the fire. Cassandra snorted softly, sending a quick glance to Ayre.

The Inquisitor felt the sharp sensation return, unable to look away from the Nevarran royal. "If you've got the memories, they will keep you far more than just warm." Cassandra implied, causing Sera to sputter.

Forcing her gaze away, Ayre flushed hotly and rose the collar of her coat. Dorian gave a throaty laugh, a sigh on his lips as he reminisced. "I have quite the trove of memories. None so recent, unfortunately." He frowned to the fire, his staff between his legs. The length of it rested against his inner thigh up to his shoulder, the orb atop it as crystalline as the snow.

Sera smirked, rubbing her hands together as she sat by herself on a log. "Well, I had a roll with one of the kitchen workers for some extra bread and butter." She smirked, snickering to herself. "A-and some extra food too!"

Ayre snorted, covering her nose to stifle the laugh. Cassandra playfully rolled her eyes, though her gaze lingered on the redhead.

"What about you, Inky? When was your last lap in bed?" Sera grinned, leaning forward expectantly.

The redhead honestly hadn't an answer. The last time she had had sex was… well before the Conclave. Josephine had been far too lovely to tarnish without an engagement; Cassandra appeared the same, but was far more open with her.

Biting her lower lip, Ayre shifted before shrugging. Sera's protest was silenced by Cassandra clearing her throat, all eyes on the seeker with surprise.

"I've only had a handful of lovers. My most recent…  _physical_ entanglement was with a mage named Regalyan." She admitted, ignoring Dorian's gasp of surprise. He quieted down, eager to hear the tale. Even Sera sat still, brows screwed up as if she tried to imagine the seeker with… anyone.

"I was very young, as was he. He wasn't especially strapping, but he was handsome; charming… He was a good man. Our dalliances were few and far between, and he died at the Conclave." Cassandra sighed, drawing the fur closer around herself.

"I thought I may never truly give of my heart to someone… Until now."

Ayre's jaw set tight as she tried not to react, but her eyes betrayed her. Such raw emotion danced in fade-touched veridian; Desire and adoration melding to emanate love. Cassandra met her gaze, dark eyes sweet with honey.

Dorian glanced to his cousin at his side, following her gaze back to the seeker. His jaw dropped, the mage bumbling before he clapped his hands loudly. It startled to two trapped in a lover's gaze, but Sera had already put it together.

"You two?! Well, that's… Sort of seen it coming though, yeah? I mean, it's all good, innit? Just… you're both so well fit." The elf bit her lower lip, smirking. "Would love to see that."

"You won't." Ayre promised, chuckling to Sera's indignant sigh. She shyly met Cassandra's gaze again, smiling softly to the older woman.

"That is fantastic." Dorian whispered to the redhead, ribbing her again. "Really, well done." His grin was almost too wide for his mustache, his hands grasping onto Ayre's shoulders for a good-hearted shake.

"Now, if we could just get out of this damned cold…" The mage's words provoked chuckles, more stories to be shared as the fire dwelled to nothing but embers.

Darkness flooded the camp, Dorian lighting the staked lanterns before the large fire once more. "Well, I'm turning in before I become a Tevinter-sicle. I shall see you in the morning." He bowed his head and took to his tent, Sera following to no doubt pressure more stories from him.

Ayre stood, brushing a bit of snow from her shoulders. She hadn't realized how cold her skin was, regretting her choice to be so stubborn. Cassandra stood with her, a finger slipped into the rogue's belt-loop.

The Inquisitor flushed darkly, being led into their tent. A smaller fire burned there, encased in magic to keep the flames from scorching them in their sleep. Warmth still seeped from it, and enclosed within the tent it spread to chase the chill from their bones.

"You never told me of him." Ayre softly spoke once the flap was sealed, Cassandra turning to her. "I'm sorry for his loss."

"It was… a strictly physical relationship." The seeker admitted, light pink dusting her prominent cheekbones. She drew closer to the younger, gloved hands rubbing up and down along Ayre's bare arms. "You're almost frozen, you stubborn fool…" She frowned, raising her gaze as hands settled upon her waist.

" _Your_  stubborn fool." The rogue grinned, stepping closer until their bodies were flush with one another. Cassandra's touch became firmer; Nails tracing thin lines up towards Ayre's shoulders.

"You are my fool." The elder agreed, enjoying their closeness. The heat from the Inquisitor's body could rival the fire, even if her skin was still chilly. A shiver of something different struck the seeker; realization that their lips were just a breath away.

"I quite enjoy being yours." Ayre admitted softly, feeling herself warm immensely. Gazing into Cassandra's eyes was like drinking the spiciest ale; Fire in her belly and throughout her veins.

"It overwhelms me." Cassandra confessed, brushing her lips to the younger's to dissuade negative thoughts. "Overwhelming in the most pleasant way." She amended, pulling Ayre as she stepped backwards.

"For me as well, and we've barely…" Ayre bit her lower lip, blush turning sunkissed skin darker. Cassandra chuckled, pausing their movement. The seeker's hands unbuckled the belt expertly, gently letting it drop to their feet.

"N-not that I expect anything-" Bumbling cut off with another kiss, the Inquisitor melted against the older woman. Daggers were carefully stripped from her back, as much care given to them as the seeker's axe.

Cassandra's shield had been set away by the tent entrance, nothing but furs and armor separating them. The bear pelt was shrugged off, falling close to their bedrolls. Great care was taken with armor, pauldrons and chainmail set off to the side.

Skin beneath her fingertips, Ayre trembled; Hands up the back of Cassandra's tunic at the elder's lead. "Well, I thought you needed to be courted…?"

The seeker cocked a brow, amusement sinking back into her expression. "You've gifted me an axe, one you made yourself." Her tone was a playful accusation, the look in her eyes something more.

Ayre grinned softly, drawing herself closer. "How did you know I made it?" She asked quietly, not daring to break the spell they were set under.

"I found your name carved into the hilt." Cassandra smirked, drawing back just an inch. "Tactfully fashioned with silverite, but there was no mistaking that certain pattern."

The Inquisitor flushed darkly, clearing her throat. "Well, that is quite damning, isn't it?" She chuckled, Cassandra's fingers rising up the nape of her neck. If that wasn't a weakness of hers, she didn't know what was.

The polished silver clasp holding crimson from becoming unruly was set free. Dark eyes watched as curling locks framed along Ayre's jaw, the clasp being pocketed by Cassandra.

"You see me with my hair down more often than held back." The Inquisitor noted, eyes flicking up to the crowned braid the seeker sported. Cassandra smirked, drawing the younger woman closer against herself.

"I did say you would see mine down very soon." The seeker slid her hands down to grasp Ayre's wrists. Lifting them towards her crowned braid, Cassandra let her palms wander over bare arms.

All hints of cold had been washed away prior, heat building up powerfully between them. The black ribbon woven into equally dark locks caught Ayre's attention, and she gave a fond smile. She unpinned the braid, watching it fall loose behind Cassandra.

"Your hair is longer than I thought…" Even still in its braid, the dark hair reached the middle of the seeker's back. The Inquisitor rescued the ribbon, tucking it into the same pocket her clasp had gone to.

"I doubt many have seen me even like this." Cassandra spoke gently, locks starting to come loose around her ears. Ayre hesitated, a smile from the older woman all she needed to move again. Deft fingers carefully started to undo braided coal.

The Inquisitor even took great care to not pull; Gentle and slow in her actions. Soon, Cassandra's hair was fully unwound from its braid. Ayre pulled back to admire her, the seeker combing through coal with her fingers.

Out of its braid, the elder's hair was longer still. The ends curled slightly, the length softening the seeker's sharp jawline. Breathless in adoration, Ayre cleared her throat to be able to speak. "That is quite the sight to take in." She murmured, testing the texture of Cassandra's hair.

It was soft in places the braid had cushioned it, and utterly thick. Biting her lip, Ayre rose her gaze to Cassandra's. She looked so  _different_ with her hair down; Softer and yet somehow fierce at the same time.

"I  _like_ it." The redhead grinned, playing a bit more boldly with dark locks. Cassandra chuckled lowly, her own hands entangled in crimson. The Inquisitor's hair was odd; The length was longer than her own, yet along her temples it curled and was swept back.

"I rather enjoy yours as well." Fingers slipping down to the lapel of Ayre's odd coat, Cassandra gently tugged. She led the Inquisitor down to sit atop their bedrolls, the rogue giving an impish grin.

It was clear Ayre was nervous; Teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the corner. Nerves were high in the seeker as well, but just gazing upon the rogue's face alleviated them. The scarf wound around the younger woman's neck was undone, thick beige fabric parted on either side.

Taking hold of the length at both ends, Cassandra drew Ayre closer to herself. The seeker laid back atop furs, the rogue's hands planted on either side of her. Using the scarf for leverage, the older woman pulled herself up to press against the redhead; Teeth and lips against Ayre's once-guarded throat.

Nails dug into the furs beneath Cassandra, and the Inquisitor gasped softly. It was a good thing she had that scarf…

Cassandra chuckled against her skin, the tip of her nose cold in the dip of Ayre's throat. Her lips seemed to scorch along to the redhead's pulsepoint, hands threading the scarf further around them.

Ayre tried to pull back but only succeeded in ceasing all distance. She braced herself up only by her forearms and elbows, her body laying flush against the seeker's. Frustrated, the rogue laid an arm over Cassandra's collarbone to gently push the elder back down.

Met with an equally frustrated gaze, Ayre chuckled lowly before capturing the seeker's lips. This kiss was far more passionate than their previous ones, something the redhead had thought impossible.

As much as she wanted to undress the Nevarran princess, it would be unwise to do so. From the cold outside their tent and the lack of true privacy, Ayre was sure undressing fully was quite impossible.

Of course, neither of them needed to truly be bare… The rogue's free hand snuck between them, tugging at the strings of Cassandra's breeches. The howling wind outside was but a quiet breeze compared to her heartbeat threatening to make her deaf.

Cassandra pressed against her desperately, shoving the arm that barred her from full contact. Barely able to catch herself, Ayre planted her arm back atop the furs. She had a feeling that making love to the seeker would be akin to fighting at her side.

What a wild ride this would be...

* * *

**AN: Muahahahaha. Emprise Du Lion is quite the frozen area, isn't it? What better way to melt the ice than to get close? I hope you enjoyed, please comment!**


	4. On Razor Edge

**Reversed Hierophant**

**On Razor Edge**

* * *

The night before had been… immensely pleasant. Again, they had not made love that night. Instead, when it seemed they were about to, Cassandra put it to a stop. Not that the seeker had been uncomfortable, anything but really, but she had made a good point; Their first time in a miserable snowy wasteland probably wasn't the best route.

Still, the night had been wondrous. Ayre listened to Cassandra talk all night, the two of them recited stories and poems… It was magnificent.

This, however, wasn't.

Dorian was currently frozen solid, and that wasn't just exaggeration. The mage had fire in his hands to break out, but the Ice dragon Hivernal had just frozen him.

Ayre hid behind a boulder, utterly freezing. Her daggers were stuck to her gloves, but that only made it harder to grip them. Sera was somewhere around the dragon's head, shooting arrows into its face and somehow avoiding its breath.

Cassandra was…

Ayre glanced over the boulder, eyeing the warrior. She was slashing at a bleeding leg of the dragon, keeping its attention from Sera.

"Come on, cousin!" Ayre stressed to Dorian, watching the mage melt the ice off of him.

"Well, I never." He scoffed, stepping from the water and shaking himself off. "Let's kill this beast and be on our way, shall we?" He stressed, rounding the boulder to face the dragon.

Rolling her shoulders, the rogue climbed atop the frozen rock. She threw one of her throwing knives into the wounded skin of one of the dragon's arms, watching spiritual versions of herself tear into its belly.

"Everyone! Focus on its head and neck!" She shouted, smashing a vial before the dragon could target her. Cloaked, she slipped near the ice beast and thrust twin daggers into its belly as it was distracted. As it roared with pain, she scissored her arms and handily disemboweled the creature.

Cassandra sliced into its neck at the same moment, cutting again and again until it was headless. Blood and other bodily fluids of the dragon coated them all save Sera, who snickered and tried not to retch.

"Well, that's that." Dorian brushed what gore he could off of himself, though crinkled his nose. "Anyone else for a bath?"

"Please." Ayre was drenched in blood, crimson turned darker from being sopped in it. It was plastered along her face, being brushed away only by Cassandra.

"Can't have you being blind." The seeker chuckled softly, brushing more muck off of herself. The bridge had been fully repaired just earlier than morning, the Inquisition exploring what lay beyond it.

"How about we dig a trench-bath? I could heat it." Dorian offered, utterly uncomfortable. "Granted, I would have to go first…"

"I think that's a great plan." Ayre chuckled, feeling areas of her skin tighten from the muck. "Let's get to work, Cassandra…"

* * *

After a much needed bath and their clothes washed and quick dried, they returned to their last camp. "Ugh… That was rough." Ayre stoked the fire, giving a face to it as she relaxed. It wasn't as cold now with Hivernal dead, at least.

"The other two are about somewhere." Cassandra cleaned her axe, the grooves of her shield already meticulously spotless. "This will prove to be a breeding ground if we do not deal with them."

"Then it's fantastic we've got a renowned dragon slayer with us." Ayre winked to her, righting herself when her shoulder was shoved. "Wish I had a great title like  _Hero of Orlais_..."

Cassandra shoved her again, this time off the log they sat upon. "Is  _Herald of Andraste_  not enough for you,  _Inquisitor_?" The elder woman smirked, watching the redhead brush snow off of herself as she stood again.

"Point made… though I think Ayre Pentaghast has a much better ring to it." The Inquisitor had a smirk to match as Cassandra's face reddened.

"Just like a noble tit, innit? Had a toss and wants to marry, so cute." Sera teased them, snickering when she dodged the fist of the seeker.

"No tosses had here." Ayre put up her hands in mock-defense, stoking the fire again.

Dorian emerged from his tent, stretching to keep himself warm. "We'll be out of this snow soon, yes?" He pleaded more than asked.

Before Ayre could deny, one of the agents approached her. "Letter for you, ser." She handed over the paper, standing idly by.

Reading over the brisk letter, the redhead smirked faintly. "Leliana says she misses us. That seems rather odd, doesn't it? I dread to think of what she may have up her sleeve when we get back…"

Cassandra took the letter, brows furrowed tightly. "This does not sound like her at all."

"You don't think someone took to Skyhold while we're here, do you?" Ayre sensed the alarm, brows rising. Sera cursed quietly, starting to fill her pack. Dorian gave a sigh, though of relief or worry it was hard to discern.

"We'll leave the two dragons alone, for now. Saddle up and prepare to return." The Inquisitor ordered, eyeing the letter again. "I'll pen one back without suspicion. If someone has taken hold… then they won't have for long."

* * *

"Well, aren't you the dramatic one." Leliana propped a hand onto her hip, gazing down from the tall set of steps. Below, the party was looking sheepish.

"Why is it so out of my element for me to miss any of you?" The spymaster seemed thoroughly amused, descending the steps to meet them at the landing.

Ayre scratched the back of her head, struggling to find a non-offensive answer.

"You've been gone for a month. We've all missed you." Leliana needled again, finally meeting them. She crossed her arms, holding the letter she had received back in one hand. "Your…  _urgent_  missive reads like a love note." She teased, watching Ayre's face redden.

"I-I didn't write it alone!" The Inquisitor claimed, but Cassandra gently shoved her side. "Okay, I did." Ayre immediately negated, causing suspicion in her spymaster.

"I see… Well, if you are satisfied that I am not some demon of worry, we have much to discuss." Leliana turned to enter the hold, Ayre turning on Cassandra.

"Well, I think we may have offended her." The Inquisitor grinned, rubbing the nape of her neck. "Still, why would she say she… missed us? Missed you, that's fine. But all of us? Me? That's just… strange. I mean, I would say we're friends, but I'm not someone I would miss if I was gone-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Cassandra subtly brushed against Ayre as she passed so her words weren't so harsh. "Perhaps she was simply relaying a message from… Lady Montilyet?"

That hadn't crossed her mind at all. Ayre paled a little, rubbing her bare arm. "I rather doubt that. Josephine could have written if she wanted, and why would she be so vague?"

"Perhaps she is regretting her decision?" It was hard to tell when Cassandra was nervous, but Ayre had a pretty good handle on it.

The redhead settled a hand atop the seeker's pauldron, gently shaking her. "We've settled that. There is no going back… definitely not for me." Ayre promised, securing a small smile from the elder.

"I'll see you later today… Might have to smooth something out with Leliana." The redhead passed the elder, brushing her in return.

Cassandra hummed, turning towards Dorian and Sera. "Not a word. Yet."

"Got it." Sera winked lewdly, making a beeline for the tavern. Dorian grinned wryly, allowing Cassandra to cross his path before he followed her into the keep.

* * *

"Inquisitor!" Deterred from the war room, Ayre paused to turn.

"Josephine, is something wrong?" The redhead rubbed over one of her arms, adjusting her coat gently. The ambassador caught up with her, arms full of papers.

"Nothing wrong… Unless there is with you?" Josephine quirked a brow, tilting her head. Why did it seem everyone was acting… strangely?

"We're fine… Killed the ice dragon before getting Leliana's missive. Had you read it before she sent it?" The younger's brows rose when Josephine chuckled softly.

"I did. I admit it down sound a bit… strange. But, I did not want to offend her. She's taken a rather good liking to you, Ayre. She's found a friend in you, and that isn't something she finds every day."

"Ah…" So she had offended Leliana, by springing her suspicion. "Then I need to apologize to her."

"She's in the rookery, Inquisitor." Josephine smiled, the two parting ways happily.

"Don't stay up too late tonight, Josie." Ayre called back, having missed the warm Antivan woman. Varric was writing away at the table, lifting his head when Ayre made to pass him.

"Inquisitor, heard Sparkler got frozen?" He grinned, amused by the imagery no doubt. The dwarf gestured to the paper he was working on, nodding to her. "Your book… Much darker than I anticipated. Not quite done yet, of course."

"Why are you writing it so darkly?" Ayre took a moment to sit, peeking to read a bit. Something about her decapitating a templar with her back against his, dagger held with two hands and looped around his neck.

That happened  _once_.

"You're formidable, Inquisitor. You may try to be merciful with your words, but even then they are laced with ulterior motives and anger. You can't hide from your true self." Varric nudged her, chuckling. His words caused her more distress than answers. Maybe he knew that…

"Well, I've got to speak to Leliana… I'll see you around, Varric." Ayre left him to it, climbing the stairs. Deep down, she knew what he meant about her true self. The only problem was… how did he know about it?

* * *

"Inquisitor, have you come to proposition me?"

Ayre groaned as she reached the peak of the rookery, sinking a hand into her hair. "Leliana… You know I didn't mean you any ill will."

"It's just amusing-"

"It isn't amusing, and you know it." The younger snapped, watching Leliana still and face her. "That hurt you. My suspicion hurt you, and I am very sorry for it." Ayre continued, nearing her fellow redhead.

"You've taken Cassandra's friendship well, why would you be suspicious of mine?" Leliana denied nothing, easing her hood back.

These next moments and words would be crucial, Ayre though. If Cassandra didn't want her privacy aired just yet…

"We are on the battlefield together. Spilled blood to save one another. I would give my life to save you, as well. Perhaps at that moment, I just… forgot myself." Ayre took Leliana's greaves, lifting her arm. With a wink, she pressed her lips to the knuckles of the elder's glove.

"Oh, how charming you are." Leliana winked, winding her arm around the younger to pull her into an embrace.

"Well, I know I can't compete with Parthena Cousland." Ayre smirked, patting Leliana's back.

"No one ever could… But you'd be a close second." The elder teased, melodically giggling to the redness of Ayre's cheeks.

"Yes, well then…" Pulling away to preserve what was left of her dignity, Ayre cleared her throat. "Has Madame Poulin reported in, yet?" Discussing business was more of a distraction than for the sake of it.

"Yes, she has… Will you be judging her soon?" Leliana eased her hood back up, tending to a crow as it landed, a letter attached.

"Perhaps later tonight…" Ayre eased to the railings, looking down towards the lower chamber. Josephine conversed briefly with Solas, leaving him with a book. She must have frowned, because Leliana was tugging her from the railing the next moment.

"She doesn't fancy him, if you're thinking that."

"It… wouldn't matter if she did. She isn't mine." Ayre cleared her throat, but knew Leliana wasn't convinced. "I will see you for dinner?"

"You will now."

* * *

**AN: I apologize for this taking so long! With my job, it's a little harder to focus. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however short. Please, comment!**


End file.
